Munks Tonight!
by The Chipette Protector
Summary: Welcome to the next Show to hit this SIte! 'Munks Tonight! With Alvin, Brittany and James Seville!  We'll have Guest Stars of all ur favorite OC's, Songs by bands that you choose and Questions for The Chipmunks, Chipettes and our Guests!
1. Chapter 1

**You've seen Ask Simon, Alvin and Brittany's Midnight Party House, Jeanette answers your Questions and Adam Seville's Wacky World, so be prepared for a**

**BRAND NEW SERIES ON !**

**It's 'Munks Tonight with Alvin, Brittany and James Seville!**

**We have special guests of all your favorite Original Characters! Songs from your favorite bands and Questions and Interviews with all of our guests!**

**Now any Chipmunks (or anyone else) who would like to guest star on the show may, just contact our Sponsor: The Chipette Protector and PM him your character and he will let you know when your character can be on!**

**Also, Please send in your Questions! The Chipmunks and Chipettes will be on the show majority of the time! You can also ask questions for our guest stars as well!**

**The show will begin airing next Saturday and will be held once a week.**

**We hope you all watch and enjoy and ask questions!**

Alvin: Hey James, Isn't The Chipette Protector you?

James: Yea so?

Brittany: How'd we get all this equipment for the show? And why is Theodore dressed like a bunny?

James: Well, Let's just say that CosmicKitten89, Simon and Alvin are letting us barrow this equipment for saving them from the Darkmunks... and I don't know why Theo's dressed like that...

Theodore: I'm the Show Bunny!

_*James, Alvin and Brittany face-palm*_


	2. Series Premier Guest Star: The Chipmunks

Episode 1: Starting off

James: Hello and welcome to our Series Premier of Munks Tonight! With Me, James Seville, Alvin and Brittany Seville, my cousins.

Alvin: Hey! What's up all my Awesome Fans!

Brittany: Hello all my Fans!

Jeanette: Your not the only ones who have fans.

Simon: Jen's right. We all have fans.

James: I have fans?

Brittany: I'm your fan.

James: I'm your Uncle and saved your life tons of times... Besides, I'm not sure there are many other fans of me.

Jeanette: I'm sure you have other fans James.

James: Anyway, lets continue on with the show. Well I'd like to introduce our friends from the '80's Universe, please welcome The Chipmunks!

(audience cheers as '80's Alvin, Simon and Theodore walk on stage)

80's Alvin: Hello all my wonderful fans! Your Awesome! And you know that I am too!

(80's Simon sighs and faceplams)

80's Simon: Please excuse my brother. We are working on a way to keep him like this before he gets into too much trouble.

80's Alvin: Hey! I can control myself like when I saved you from those pirates.

80's Simon: That was an act that we did of Treasure Island.

80's Alvin: So?

James: Anyway, and that's Theodore. (Theodore waves) For right now, the Millennial Chipmunks will be called by their nicknames while their '80's Counterparts are here. Also, For those who don't know, what we call the Millennial Chipmunks and Chipettes are from Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Squeakquel.

Al: They still got some of the information wrong.

James: Just because they got the wrong bag of Cheeseballs.

Si: Your just upset that they had someone else do your voice.

Al: And that too! What was wrong with my voice!

Si: You had a very sore throat! And lost your voice!

James: Anyway, lets get to the questions!

Al: But-

James: No buts!

Al: (sighs) Fine.

James: (Looks over questions) Wow, we have a lot of questions for our first show...

Now we have a question from madeline2011:

"_Well I like to asked Alvin Something? _

_so Alvin what was it like be in Berlin _

_and were your sick that dat because your sound sick were you sing -Let The Wall Come Down _

_can you and your brothers sing it please?"_

Alvin: I enjoyed it! It was fun! And sure... we have to sing the end of the show, so I guess we'll sing that one. And I wasn't sick. The Communists didn't let us bring our better equipment over and Dave got sick when we came back, so they just left the song as it was when they aired the episode.

Simon: It was a pity. Especially since we had to leave soon after. At least we made the wall come down.

Theodore: Yea, those actors were really nice!

James: Teddy, I don't think they were actors...

Theodore: (looks confused) They weren't?

James: (sighs) Anyway, onto the next question! Al, want to take this one?

Al: Sure! It's from Chipmunkgirl234,

"_Ok so I've been wandering this for a long time, this question's for Alvin. _

_How old are you guys in the movies?_

_Also how are you in the cartoons?"_

Al: Me, Si and Teddy are 16, but the Chipettes are 15.

Britt: Actually our birthdays were yesterday.

Al: Oh yea! (facepalms) They just turned 16.

Alvin: When we started the show, we were 8, same with the Chipettes. We are currently 12, and you can learn about what we did after the network cancelled our show on here, just search The Chipmunk MultiVerse. James has been posting what we've done after that.

Simon: (sighs) At least Brittany isn't here right now.

James: Britt your up!

Britt: Finally! I thought I was going to ask the first question!

James: (pats Britt's back) Don't worry Britt. I'm going to have you give the first question from us.

Britt: Okay.

Al: Hey! Lay off! She's my girl!

James: She's my cousin and I manage her carrier. Case closed.

Britt: Don't even start with that Alvin!

Al: Fine...

Britt: _(mumbles)_ Although he did look like a real hunk when he was turned into a chipmunk like us...

James: _(Sounds irritated)_ The question Britt.

Britt: Okay, This is from Spring-Heel-Jacqueline

"_since I am planning to incorporate all three Dave Seville's into one character in "SHADES OF GRAY," How would each describe the three incarnations of them, 60's Dave 80's Dave and Millennial Dave? As well as Janice Karman and their kids? (And in my defense, nobody responds to my pleas under the author's note)_

_What are your opinions on Clyde Crashcup (and Leonardo)? How would each of you describe them?"_

Britt: Who's Janice Karmen?

James: I have no Idea...

Alvin: I think she's the wife of Ross Bagdasarian.

James: And that might be?

Alvin: The old manager of our show. He filled in for Dave when Dave was too sick to be on camera.

James: So can you answer the question?

Alvin: Not really, I never meet her or her kids, that's why.

James: Anyway, You've come to the right place for the variations on Dave. Since we have meet two of them... We can't meet the original Dave Seville because we can't get access to the Prime Universe or what we also call the '60's Universe because there is a barrier surrounding it too keep those like the Darkmunks out of it.

Anyway, It's simple, You first take the common parts of Dave, his famous '!' Shout, his tender kindness, his inability to ever get a proper date and actually get married. And for anyone that asks, so far he has NOT married Clare... yet... they might get there by the time the Chipmunks and Chipettes have kids of their own, if were lucky... (everyone else snickers a bit)

Anyway, also his easy irritation with Alvin. And his constant worry for each of them and then you could add some laziness (occasionally) he's been getting better at that since he's gotten kids, and his song writing and musical ability. That's about all you need, I hope this helps a bit.

Just to note, We have read your story, Shades of Gray and we like it so far! We can't wait to see where it goes!

Anyway, to your second question, Uhh, Clyde Crashcup... You boys know him? (points at the '80's Chipmunks)

Simon: Unfortunately yes. He's the only one that seems to be able to get into the '60's Universe with his 'time machine'. Which honestly is the only thing that he has 'invented'. Everything else has been already invented, but he apparently believes that he has to reinvent everything...

Alvin: Yea, I think that he has a lot of screws loose... But I haven't meet Leonardo yet, he might be better...

Theodore: I agree, Why was he trying to invent a blender? He could just go to the store and buy one.

Simon: I guess he can't because he hasn't invented money or the store yet Theodore.

Theodore: How can he survive without a store? Or a Bakery? It's Inhumane! I don't know what I would do without being able to cook or get something to eat! Speaking of, where is the snack table?

James: In back Teddy, but...

(Theodore runs offstage and begins to eat just about everything on the table.)

James:...leave something for Alvin and Simon!

Theo: Hey Ellie, lets go join him!

Ellie: Great idea!

(Theo and Ellie run offstage and begin to eat the snacks as well)

James: (sighs) So much for the snack table...

Al: And the snacks...

Britt: And Tommy... _(stares at chocolate bunny that Theodore is eating)_

(Everyone stares at Brittany confused.)

Al: Did you name the chocolate bunny?

Britt: _(begins to sweat and looks embarrassed)_ N-no I-I d-d-didn't...

Al: Then who did?

Britt: _(sweats even more)_ Uhhhhhhhh, Ellie did!

Ellie: I did what?

Britt: Oh Nothing! _(laughs nervously)_

Al: _(gives a sly smile)_ If you don't tell me the truth, I'll hypnotize you and make you tell.

Britt: _(looks angry)_ If you do I'll kill you!

James: Plus we established that there will be no hypnotizing people by you Al. Especially not after you made the Chipettes believe that they were puppies and it took hours to catch them and snap them out of it.

Al: _(laughs nervously)_ I didn't think that they would run around the entire neighborhood, although it was funny watching Jeanette growl at that other dog...

Jeanette: That was so mean Al. I didn't want to be hypnotized at all.

Si: I shouldn't have ever shown you how to do that... _(shakes head in disappointment)_

Al: Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again happy now?

James: Anyway we have two more questions from our online guests and then we will ask a couple questions ourselves, this is from NickiMinajandRihannaFan:

"_For Alvin:_

_1. What's your favorite TV show?_

_2. How many awards have you won so far?_

_For Brittany:_

_1. What's your favorite song? (My fav song is "Right Thru Me" by Nicki Minaj) ^^_

_2. Have you started your own clothing-line yet?_

_For Simon:_

_1. Have you ever played basketball against Alvin before? If so, who would mostly win?_

_2. Are you a Valedictorian at your school?_

_For Jeanette:_

_1. Who's your favorite author?_

_2. What was the color of your eyes in The Squeakquel? They were SO pretty!_

_For Theodore:_

_1. What costume did you wear for your first Halloween? ^^_

_2. Which candy tastes better? Jolly Ranchers or Starbursts?_

_For Eleanor:_

_1. Do you wear your hair down often?_

_2. Your outfit was so adorable in the 80s! Where did you get it?_

_Thanx :)"_

James: Alright Al you start then Alvin and we'll continue like that.

Al: My favorite show... Anything that has me or Britt in it, and also I love to watch Justice League.

Si: That shows been off the air for a while now.

Al: Ever hear of YouTube? It has episodes on there.

Si: Yea, Illegally uploaded episodes.

Al: Who asked you?

James: Boys please stop, this is Live TV. Anyway Al what awards have you won so far?

Alvin: Where do I begin? Well first I got a best lead singer award, then a best guitarist award, best male singer award... _(continues for another 10 minutes)_ …Smallest lead singer award, best rock singer award, and an award that I don't even know why I got it.

James: Ooookkkkaaaayyyy... Anyway, Alvin, and please don't continue with everything that Al just said.

Alvin: Why? I know I can out beat his awards!

James: Because we have limited time.

Alvin: _(sighs in defeat)_ Fine. My favorite show is currently Madame Raya's Monster Movie Hour. I love watching all the scary movies on TV! And you never know when you will need that knowledge.

Simon: I do, Never unless we go back to that alternate world where Frankenstein lives and where Theodore got turned into a werewolf. And I don't want to be turned into a monster again.

Alvin: Yea, you were really scarey as a vampire, especially because you almost had Eleanor for dinner! And you tried to turn Jeanette into a vampire! It's a good thing that when we turned you back that she changed back too!

Simon: Can we not talk about that anymore? I didn't enjoy the entire situation that had happened there. Especially being bit by Dracula, which we found that all your vampire knowledge was useless against him, because he was immune to all of the natural ways to kill a vampire.

James: Can you guys hold it for a bit? I'm going to be posting that story up soon and I don't want the entire story spoiled!

Simon and Alvin: Okay.

Alvin: I have a ton of awards! Most for our performances, but also a lot from sports too.

Simon: Aren't you glad that Eleanor and Brittany proved you wrong about having a girl on the team?

Alvin: Kinda... She is a great help! We won the national tournament for soccer because of me and her.

Simon: And I'm glad I left the team, because of your 'training' I passed out on the field!

Alvin: Sorry Simon

Simon: Apology accepted.

Brittany: My favorite song is currently... I have to say, currently it's Hot and Cold, but it changes weekly. And unfortunately no. They're still working on it though. Life's hard being a rock star, model, and everything else all at once.

James: When did you start modeling?

Brittany: SHHHHH! _(whispers)_ No one needs to know that I haven't modeled outside of the school beauty pageant so far.

James: _(sighs)_ Anyway, Si? 

Si: To answer your first question, Yes I have, and Alvin's good, and we have gotten into long games where if it wasn't for someone interrupting us we would have continued on for hours. And yes I was named Valedictorian of this year, and so was Jeanette.

Jeanette: Yep. _(smiles)_ What about you Simon?

Simon: No, I've never played basketball, I think I'm best at just sticking to the books. But we also have been Valedictorian for 4 years now.

Jeanette: My favorite Author I have to say is Mark Twain. I love his books! And E.B. White! But I do also indulge and read quite a bit of fiction and I do love to read ancient mythology, so does my '80's counterpart and so does the '80's Brittany, but don't ask because she won't admit it. My eyes are a Violet Purple which I do like, even though my '80's counterpart looks good with her emerald green eyes as well.

James: Theodore, Theo, Ellie! You have some questions to answer!

**(**Theodore runs back on the set along with the two small chipmunks following behind, they read over the questions for them)

Theodore: My First Halloween? Let me think... I think I was an alien. Oh Jolly Ranchers vs. Starbursts? It's soooo hard! I thinkkkkk, Jolly ranchers!

Theo: Definitely Starbursts! But it's hard for me too! Both are sooo gooooooooodddd! Now Halloween costume? I don't think we've had halloween costumes yet.

James: And lastly Ellie, these questions are for you.

Ellie: Hmmm, I barely ever wear my hair down, and it's only when I go to bed and that's occasional. And you'll have to ask my wonderful '80's counterpart where she got her outfit. _(giggles)_

James: Anyway the last question is from CosmicKitten89;

"_Munks Tonight! Yeah! Reminds me of Muppets Tonight from back in the day... I think I will add this to my poll for favorite Chipmunks Q & A shows..._

_Anyway, how has school been treating you, CGI Simon? I hear you've taken up chess since attending. Are you any good? Won any trophies?_

_What about you, CGI Jeanette? What's school been like for you?_

_BTW I like your outfit! I got a jean jacket just so I could dress up to look like you!:3 I can't seem to find a purple plaid skirt though... Do you mind telling me where you got it, and where I can find one just like it but in human size?_

_Come to think of it where did Ian get chipmunk sized clothes for you all? Off a Barbie doll I suppose?"_

James: I would like to say quickly that we didn't take the name from any old show, we did make it up. Just to let all of you know.

Si: Oh yea! I lead the Chess team! I have a storehouse of trophies at home!

Al: He's right! It gets crazy! And he never loses! Except that one time when he ended up in a stalemate with Jeanette. They played for nearly 2 months! It was crazy!

Jeanette: At least we use our time wisely unlike you.

Al: Don't get me started Jen!

Jeanette: Yea, school's been fairly well. But I still get picked on and so does Simon, it's a pity about that.

James: I would be there to protect them but I know that they have to learn to occasionally stand up for themselves every now and then. They can't always assume that I'll protect them from everything.

Jeanette: I'm not sure. I thought I saw one at a Walmart once, or maybe you could make one, that always works too. And I'm flattered that you like my outfit. Britt wants me to get a nicer outfit a lot so I'm not always sure that I look so good.

Brittany: Yep, Ian got our clothes from Barbie dolls, but after companies saw that there were female chipmunks they began to make some clothes that would fit us, but no other chipettes have come up lately so we are the only ones that buy I don't mind too much, they then have to make whatever we want. So I get any clothes that I want and as fast as I want.

James: Anyway onto the next question! It's from Jill Seville,

Al: We have a 'Jill' Seville?

James: She must be from another dimension... anyway she asks:

_Hi there Nice show you all have cant wait for the First episode but anyway I have some Questions for mostly Alvin and Theodore and Possibly Brittany _

_Brittany what do you do in your Spare time? _

_Alvin what is your Favorite Video game? well besides Guitar Hero _

_Adam's is Halo Combat Evolved _

_Theodore if you could be anything Else besides a Rockstar what _

_would it be ? _

_And this is Jill Seville Band member of Adam and The chipmunks._

Brittany: I do a lot! Shopping, exercising, hanging out with friends...

James: And let's just keep it at that, because she could go on for days and she will...

Brittany: I'm not that bad.

Everyone else (simultaneously): YES YOU ARE! (they all give a dark glare at Brittany, she does a nervous laugh)

Al: Halo is okay, but that's more of Simon's game. _(points at Simon who smiles as he thinks of how well he plays the game)_ But my favorite video game besides Guitar Hero is Rock Band! Me and my bro's can beat anyone on there!

Brittany: Yea, then why did you and your brothers lose to me and my sisters.

Al: That was ONE TIME! And I was sick when it happened!

Brittany: Then why haven't you challenged us since?

Al: Because you wouldn't accept.

Brittany: Yes we would.

Al: Alright then after the show Boys on Girls on the Wii!

James: This should be interesting... Anyway, lets finish the questions.

Theodore: I would be a professional Chief! That would be really neat!

Theo: Same here! As long as Ellie would help me out.

Eleanor: I promise I would.

Theo: Then I would definitely be a chief!

James: Okay, Alvin take the next question.

Alvin: Alright, It's from Paul Seville...

"_James if you could Change Places with Alvin you know being a rockstar would you ?"_

Brittany: I'm going to need to see a list of our extended family after the show...

James _(sighs) _I assure you Britt that these people are not in our dimension so you probably won't find them. Anyway, Yea, I would, but the last time I was turned into a chipmunk I did get to sing lead in a song instead of backup and guitarist for the Chipettes. Although I could not stand having a tail! And Brittany was flirting with me the entire time. _(glares at Brittany) _But I have had my small share of the spotlight, when I was in high school and college, I was the lead singer for a band that me and my friends made.

Anyway, Britt why don't you take the last question?

Brittany: Sure. It's from chipmunkfanatic. Cool! I bet this guy is a big fan! Anyway the questions he asks are:

"_So Theodore Whats up I have never heard of this show before same goes to you James _

_so Alvin why the sudden Change in shows? i mean not to be rude or anything _

_Brittany Same Question _

_And Alvin its my bad that i pulled that Prank I just wanted to see what would happen oh and to make up for that I have Sent over my Cleaning Crew to Cleanup your Set for 80's week part two that way you don't have to do it yourself _

_Theodore What is your Favorite Dessert ? Mines Chocolate Chip Cookies and Pizza"_

Theodore: I'm good.

James: The reason why you haven't heard of it before is because we just started accepting questions 2 weeks ago, before then it didn't exist. Also the reason why you probably haven't heard about me is because in all the other alternate Millennial dimensions I never left Wisconsin to come back to California, but Dave calls me every now and then off-screen or between chapters.

Also to everyone who would like to know more about me and my carrier with the Chipettes, check out the Chipmunk MultiVerse series on this channel! You'll get to see quite a bit of me!

And if any of you would like to learn how the Darkmunks became what they are today from when they were the Chipmunks and Chipettes check out Dark Origins. It will explain quite a bit of why they act how they do, why the Dave in their world doesn't do anything to stop them, and many more questions!

Al: Sorry, but that is an '80's Alternate of me and Britt. We are what we call the 'Millennial' Chipmunks. I have heard some people say '00's Chipmunks. And just saying, even though we don't completely like the Millennial title, it sounds better than '00's. Just saying.

Theodore: My favorite dessert... I usually go for my special apple pie.

James: Yea, it's great! But believe me if Dave, Jeanette or Brittany say that the dessert is '_ surprise' don't eat it! I found out the hard way that Brittany and Jeanette are not the best cooks... and if Dave says it, it usually means that he wasn't paying attention and burned it badly. Speaking of, Teddy can you get me that recipe?

Theodore _(smiles and laughs a bit) _Sorry, but it's a secret.

_(James sighs)_

James: Anyway we have a couple questions for you 'munks as well, so I agreed to let Brittany have the first question, so Britt your up! _(smiles at her)_

Brittany: _(smiles back) _Okay. So have you boys taken any of the Chipettes out on dates?

Alvin: Well, I almost asked Brittany last week but we got in an argument instead so I decided not to ask.

Simon: After what Brittany did to make you take her to the Black and White Ball, I'm amazed that you ever wanted to go out with her again.

Alvin: At least I have tried, you haven't even told Jeanette your real feelings.

Simon: Because I'm taking a slow pace, I'll tell her when I know the time is right.

Alvin: If your going on that we'll be 80 by the time you tell her.

Simon: _(gulps) _Well, you know I get nervous when we talk about that.

Alvin: If you never tell her she'll never know, and probably will never tell you because she's so shy.

Simon: I know! I know! Let's just get to Theodore.

Theodore: Well, I have taken Ellie on a date... last week after we finished Robomunk II. The one where the mayor falls in love with my character and almost hands the city over to him.

James: Sounds interesting!

Theodore: Oh yes it is!

James: Anyway, so what are you doing for Memorial Day?

Simon: What do you mean? Memorial Day is still another month away.

Al: It was last week Monday here.

Simon: Oh, well we don't have plans yet.

James: Okay and anyone else have another question?

Theo: I do! Theodore, when is the next time your going to make your special apple pie?

Theodore: Actually I brought some with me, we can have it after the show!

_(everyone cheers and agrees, The Chipmunks run off stage and get ready to sing)_

James: And now we come to the last part of our show, from their album Rock songs for a Rocked Country it's the Chipmunks playing "Let the Wall come down"!

_(a curtain comes up and reveals the Chipmunks getting preparing to sing, the music starts)_

Alvin: _**Far from the Battlefield, far from war,**_

_**We've got to look for an open door,**_

_**All of us working, all of us searching for peace.**_

_**We dream of a time when we all are one,**_

_**Clinging to hope under Earths bright sun,**_

_(Simon and Theodore come in)_

_**So lets get together, things will be better if we try, hear our cry.**_

Simon: _**Someday the pain of war will be healed,**_

_**Someday we'll mean and speak what we feel.**_

_**Let the wall come down, tumble to the ground, **_

_**and love will live in peace all around.**_

_**So lets raise our voice so they all can hear,**_

_**Over the wall, they will raise a cheer,**_

_**All of us clinging, all of us singing the cry, we will try.**_

The Chipmunks: _**Someday the pain of war will be healed,**_

_**Someday we'll mean and speak what we feel.**_

_**Let the wall come down, tumble to the ground,**_

_**And love will live in peace all around.**_

_**Let the wall come down, and tumble to the ground,**_

_**And love will live in peace all around.**_

_(everyone cheers)_

Theo: That is a beautiful song!

James: Yea, I loved it! _(turns to camera) _Anyway this ends our show for today, Next Week our guest is Phelan Seville! Please have questions for him as well! And don't forget, anyone who is watching that has had interactions with the Chipmunks and wants to be a guest on the show, just Private Message me, The Chipette Protector and I can get you on the show the week after you ask!

And for now Good Night!

Al: See ya later!

Brittany: And don't forget to tune in next week and keep on asking questions! Good Bye!

_(everyone waves as the show goes to credits)_


	3. Guest Star: Phelan Seville

Episode 2: Phelan Seville

James: Welcome Back to the Second episode of Munks Tonight! We're sorry for being so slow, last week Phelan had some issues that he had to take care of in his world and this last Saturday we were dealing with a issue where the Time-space continuum was being damaged and some strange creature was distorting time and space. So if any of you noticed anything strange, like people suddenly acting like they did a couple years ago or something like that, You all know why.

Alvin: Yea, that thing was just creepy! It looked like that monster from the movie we watched last night.

Brittany: Alvin, we didn't watch a movie last night.

Alvin: We didn't watch a movie last night?

_(James facepalms)_

James: No we didn't, Were you using Dave's Netflix subscription again?

Alvin: Of course not! I would never do that to Dave!

James: Oh really? Then why was 'Monster Mania' and 'World of Zombies' on Dave's subscription?

Alvin: _(begins to sweat)_ Uhh, maybe Simon or Brittany wanted to watch a monster movie?

Brittany: ALVIN! I HATE WATCHING WATCHING THOSE MOVIES! I GET NIGHTMARES FROM THEM!

Alvin: *****whispers*** **At least she doesn't know that I put that vampire action figure in her room.

Brittany: *extremely angry now* THAT WAS YOU! OH YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT ALVIN!

James: Whoa! Calm down Brittany! *holds Brittany back*

Brittany: If you keep on blocking me I'll scratch you! *snarls*

*James picks up his hand* James: Just don't hurt him too badly...

*Brittany jumps on Alvin as he tries to run she begins to beat him up and scratch him for about a minute, then James pulls Brittany back while holding Alvin away from her to keep them from fighting.*

James: Okay, that's enough Brittany. We are on live TV.

Brittany: Fine, but your getting it when this is done. *glares at Alvin*

*Alvin gulps nervously.*

James: Anyway, Today we have a special guest, Phelan Seville on the show today!

Phelan: Hi! I'm Phelan.

James: So we have some questions for you and us, so lets start with Awesomo300. He asks:

_Got some questions for all of you!_

"_Ladies first!_

_Brittany: What was going through your mind when you first saw Alvin at school? (Jean & Ellie, same question except with Si & Theo)_

_Have you and Alvin kissed yet?_

_How would you react if you came across Charlene in Chip-Wrecked?_

_Jeanette:_

_Why didn't you get enough Simonette screen time in the Squeakquel?_

_Why do you like Simon, other than the fact he is smart like you?_

_How well can you see without your glasses?_

_Eleanor:_

_What's the best thing you've ever cooked?_

_What's your favorite Michael Jackson song? (Mine's Bad!)_

_And now, the boys!_

_Theodore:_

_What was going through your mind when you first saw Ellie? (Si, Alv, same question, except with Britt & Jean)_

_What's your favourite song you've performed with the Chipettes? (Mine's We Are Family!)_

_Simon:_

_What's your opinion on people saying that the smart one in a trio is always the boring one?_

_Did you hate Alvin when he didn't show up at the singoff? Is that why you ignored him?_

_Have you ever worn contact lenses?_

_Alvin:_

_Are you looking forward to Chip-Wrecked?_

_What's your favourite rock song?_

_Romantic sing request: Can you sing "Fly Love" by Jamie Foxx to Brittany please?_

_Please answer my questions! Awesomo3000 out!"_

James: Well... Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore aren't here today... But everyone else can answer questions for them.

Brittany: I was amazed that I was actually seeing him in person! He looked so handsome and cool, but then I remembered Ian's lies to us and pulled my sisters away before we were entranced too deeply by how good they looked. *Brittany dreamily stares as she talks*****

Alvin: *looks hopeful* Does that mean that you won't kill me later?

Brittany: *growls* Not likely. *turns to camera* Anyway, Well kinda... We have kissed accidentally, and after being forced to by some bullies at school. But not willingly... yet.

Varies on how she's like, if she tries to go after Alvin I'm going to make sure she knows that she's not getting Alvin without a fight! He may be irritating, but he's my boyfriend and only MY boyfriend.

James: Where did Simon go? *looks around, then shrugs* Must have gone to the bathroom... Well Alvin you're next.

Alvin: Thanks! Oh yea! I know exactly what's going to happen! I wonder how the movie adaptation will be... But I'm not giving any secrets away! If I did, certain people have told me that they'll wipe my mind empty and I'll spend the rest of my life just starring blankly at a wall while drooling. *shivers at thought*

My favorite Rock Song... It's currently Rock & Roll! I love preforming that song with all the guitar that I get to play and so much more!

Uhhh... I'm not sure that's a good idea with Brittany like this...

James: Maybe she'll calm down and not kill you if you do.

Alvin: Okay, fine...

Brittany: What are you two talking about?

James and Alvin: Nothing! *both give big smiles.*

Brittany: *mumbles* They're up to something...

*Simon comes back on stage* Simon: Did I miss anything?

James: Yep, some questions for you. *Hands Simon a paper with the questions for him on it.*

Simon: Okay... hmmm. Well, first It makes me sad to think that people think I'm the boring one! I can be very fun too! Like when I was Kung fu fighting with Theo.

Alvin: You mean the one where I almost hit you with those rockets?

Simon: *growls* Yes Alvin. Now let me continue. I was very angry at him but I didn't hate him. I could never hate my brother. But I was so angry with him that I didn't even want to look at him let alone talk to him. I mean he broke his promise that he would be there for us! Although, I did forgive him for that.

Alvin: Yea, I'm glad you did. *hugs Simon*

Simon: *hugs back* I could never stay mad at you or Theodore.

And to the last question, Actually no. I haven't because they don't make contacts in my size. They may eventually make them, and if they do, I will definitely try them, I bet Jean would too.

James: Alright! Now onto the next question, from VOTE4COOLIGE15

"_HERES SOMETHING THAT SIMON AND JEANETTE COULD ANSWER:_

_WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF AN 80'S MUNK/ETTE TOUCHED THEIR CGI COUNTERPART, WOULD THAT DAMAGE THE TIME SPACE CONTINUM OR WILL NOTHING HAPPEN?_

_BRITTANY: YOU SERIOUSLY NAMED A CHOCOLATE BUNNY?_

_ALVIN: IF YOU LEARNED HOW TO HYPNOTISE PEOPLE, WHY DIDN'T YOU HYPNOTISE DAVE INTO NOT GROUNDING YOU FOR A FEW YEARS_

_NOTE FOR SIMON:SORRY IF I GAVE ALVIN IDEAS_"

James: Actually, I can answer this question unless you want to Simon.

Simon: Go ahead, Because I think it might be better coming from you.

James: Alright then, Nothing will happen because each of them are from Alternate worlds and realities. The only time something like that could happen is if we went into the past and changed reality. But our Time machine is made that I can't affect the time stream so you'll never have to worry about us wiping the past and changing reality.

Brittany: N-No! I-I told you already, Theodore named it.

Simon: You said Eleanor named it.

Brittany: Uh... well... I... Ugh! I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone! If you don't believe me than fine! *folds arms*

James: That probably means she did.

Alvin: Actually, it doesn't seem to work on James or Dave, or Simon. I tried, and he didn't ground me for a few years, only a month or so.

James: Onto the next question! This is from Adam Seville.

Brittany: From that alternate world?

James: Yep. Anyway here's what he says...

"_Yea what Jill Said but here's how mine and Brittany's Realationship Started i was playing guitar at there Paris Concert when Alvin was acting like a showoff on stage Sent Dave Flying across the stage and that put him in the Hospital and he sent Alvin myself Simon and Theodore to school and thats where i met three lovely Girls Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor when it came time to head off to class I __decided to take a shot at it I walked up to Brittany and Introduced myself and that went well so I wanted to hear what they Sounded like unfortunately that Changed quickly . During Music Class we were Singing Follow me now . Anyway the guys just couldn't keep there heads on straight and I was the only one that did but when Ian showed up that changed quickly happened is that the girls Showed up and Sang Hot n Cold by Katy Perry . i was Starting to dance like crazy after the song me and Brittany exchanged Phone numbers and our relationship Changed what happened is brittany and I Started Dating even thou the girls were focused on us guys but i wasn't going to leave and let them take us out but in the End Alvin did rescue them but Brittany Chose me over Alvin to date and we still Date to this very day but we are also Married and I am not going to tell about that this is Lead Singer Adam Seville of Adam and the chipmunks"_

Brittany: Okay... You do realize that in all Millennial Worlds Me and my sisters came to Hollywood to meet Alvin and the Chipmunks. That must be one weird Alternate world... I have to ask, Did Alvin's heart break when I rejected him in your world? And what about Simon and Theodore? Do they date Jeanette and Eleanor?

James: Also, I do enjoy the story, but please don't post your stories on here. We only have a half hour of screen time so we need to just answer questions. Anyway, onto the next question... or comment, from Sheryl Seville:

"_Yea Adam told us this Story the song they were doing was you really got me By VanHalen and thats when the Stage Accident Occurred and it wasn't a pretty Sight Adam said that Dave had a Broken Back along with a Broken Leg so it wasn't Pretty but in the end Ian wasn't much Better off he said that Ian was Dressed up as a Chipette and use two Socks as the girls and Started Singing Single Ladies but was taking off Stage and thrown in a Dumpster That Guy was Loco in the Capssa or in Translation : Crazy in the head I hope that our Band doesn't run into him talk about a crazy guy then Ian would be labeled one__"_

James: You DONT want to run into him! He almost killed me, and would have if Jeanette didn't reverse time and stopped him from stabbing me! Not to mention he messed with time so that the Chipmunks then the Chipettes didn't escape. Good thing we restored time. He is crazy!

Brittany: I'll say! I was very sad when Alvin didn't notice me at all. I was scared that we wouldn't be able to restore him to the one who knows and loves me.

Alvin: Not to mention when Brittany disappeared, and we found out what happened I wanted to hurt him so badly!

James: Anyway, onto the next question/comment. This is from Paul Seville.

"_yea now i heard that the guys and Girls are doing a third Film its called Alvin and the chipmunks Chip Wrecked so far the guys and girls get ship wrecked on an Island and its up to Alvin to prove himself to Brittany and the others but from what we Gathered the chipmunks and Chipettes meet another chipmunk who is More than a Match for them I hardly buy the Plot it seems Cheesy and not really good but it seems alright to me but still thou it seem alright but not even I buy it . But its alright to me . Anyway I have Questions from Jill and Adam . _

_Alvin why did you Cause the Stage Accident in Paris ? _

_Simon Did you do anything to stop Alvin from being an Idiot? (My bad Alvin this needs to be addressed)_

_Theodore how did you feel with Dave being in the Hospital after the Concert being automatically Canceled in France? you know in Paris I don't know where _

_And Alvin Adam Also told me that you tried to Flirt with Brittany well that Failed and Still never try to flirt with your own Species I know it wont work if you really want to earn a girls trust do what Adam Did try to get her Phone number and then Pop the Question of asking her out and the Number one rule that we all Stick by No cheating on your own Girlfriend Stick with her threw Thick and Thin . this is Paul Seville Guitarist of Adam and the chipmunks ."_

Alvin: I didn't purposely cause the accident. I tried to warn Dave but he didn't move before the sign hit him. It was completely an accident. And I didn't fail! Brittany's my girlfriend and I didn't hypnotize her to be my girlfriend either!

Brittany: You better not have!

Alvin: *backs up* I didn't I promise!

Brittany: Good.

Simon: I didn't stop him because we didn't expect the accident to happen. I would have kept him from doing that if I knew what would have happened.

Brittany: I want to read the next question.

James: Go ahead.

Brittany: Okay! It's from Charlene?

"_This is Charlene Back up Vocalist for Adam and the chipmunks I have a few Questions for Alvin and Brittany along with James . _

_and i am not Charlene the chipette thats my 80's Counterpart . _

_James how would you feel if you got Pranked by Alvin _

_Brittany what would you do if Alvin really Cheated on you with a girl from West Eastman High school ?_

_Jeanette Since Adam knows how you three worked with Ian . How come you three Mailed your Selves to Jet Records? what an odd way to Travel if you ask me _

_Eleanor whats your Favorite kind of food ? _

_Theodore what thoughts were running threw your head when you Met Eleanor for the very first time ?_

_Brittany how did feel you three working for Ian ? _

_Alvin what with you and Flirting with Brittany in the second movie the Squeakquel ? _

_Simon when you and your Brothers went to school I don't get it why did you three mostly you get picked on by jocks and Alvin ?"_

Brittany: That would be hard for him to do, but I do allow him to date human girls, because I know that he can't have a real relationship with them, because our species are too different. But if he started flirting with another chipette, like my sisters, I would be jealous and probably yell at him. But he promised me that he won't do that, will you Alvin?

Alvin: I think it's better to stay alive than take my chances with another chipmunk at this point. I mean have you seen Brittany when she is mad? Believe me, if you have then imagine that 3x as bad against me for dating another chipette.

Brittany: Right. Now, Jeanette and Eleanor are not here, to me I enjoyed working for Ian. He would complement me a lot but when I noticed how he treated my sisters, I wanted to get away from him quickly. And after everything that I know now, I'm embarrassed that I had asked for him to manage us.

James: To be honest, I have been pranked by Alvin, and I got him back good! *laughs darkly* One thing that I'm known for his my pranks, and Alvin found out why.

Alvin: Yea, His pranks are worse than mine! And yet they are still harmless... It's amazing how much you can do with a imagination like mine and smarts like Simon's.

James: Yep, he knows not to prank me.

Alvin: What do you mean what is with me flirting with Britt? She is HOT! And she is totally my type! I could go on if you want.

Simon: Because the girls liked us more than them, so they picked on us because of that. Alvin does it because he's Alvin. That's reason enough.

James: Okay, now there's an Eddie Seville.. He asks:

"_Hi guys I like your show . _

_So Alvin what was it like going to West Eastman High and getting Looked after by Dave's Cousin Toby? I am sure that toby wasn't quite Bright but Brilliant in Video games and Adam told me that you were playing Wii Sports and you busted the TV ."_

Alvin: Toby was some fun. But he doesn't really know how to take care of us. I would have preferred Clare. And yea... I did break the TV, but don't tell Dave that!

Simon: You never told him who broke it?

Alvin: Nope! I hope he's not watching right now.

James: You are in so much trouble. Anyway this is from chipmunkfanatic:

"_Brittany who would you date besides Alvin and what are your reasons for not dating him? this should be interesting."_

Brittany: Maybe Simon, and James was really good looking as a chipmunk! I would date him if he was a chipmunk again! But Alvin hasn't given me a real reason not to date him yet.

Alvin: What do you mean 'yet'?

Brittany: Well, I haven't had any bad problems yet. But if you start beating on me or something like that I would dump you. But that hasn't happened yet so I'm not going to dump you.

Alvin: Alright this is from Voice of a Dying Star, who says:

"_I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but these types of submissions are against FanFiction's story guidelines._

_If you do not believe me see for yourself. In your account under the "Publish" tab, click on "Rules & Guidelines" and read the section labeled " Content Guidelines" more specifically "Entries not allowed"_

_I have not, and will not report this submission to the people in charge of this site. If I did, or was going to, I would not have gone to the trouble of mentioning this._

_Now I am not telling you to remove this story. Honestly I don't mind if you decide to keep this posted or not, but there are others out there that wouldn't think twice about reporting it._

_Oh, and if you are thinking that you are the only author of this type of submission that I am going to mention this too, you'd be wrong. In fact, I will be saying the exact same thing (including this) to all other authors who have posted something like this._

_Have a great day/night"_

James: So what do you mean? I'll ask Simon and his sponsor if they know. Anyway, onto the next question! It's from Adam Seville again.

"_OK I actually have a really good Song request Hot n Cold by Katy Perry and what my Band members tell me yea its my Favorite song right up there to Witch Doctor and yea I can dance and Sing to that one so yea I am pretty good at it but i wonder if Your Cousins and me could do it ... hold on I let my Sponsor know if i can Guest Star on your Show . HE says yes"_

James: The Chipettes? Because the Chipmunks don't sing Hot 'n Cold... I'll have to talk to them on it. And yes, Adam will be on the show next time! So everyone get your questions ready for him!

Brittany: This is from CosmicKitten89.

"_SIMON!_

_I want to get a doll of you and also of Jeanette. Where can I get the doll?_

_Can you send me one?_

_Do you ever do chemistry experiments like 80s Simon or is it too difficult for a little chipmunk body to handle the equipment?_

_Finally, who's smarter: you or 80s Simon?"_

Simon: I've seen them at Pick n' Save, Target, Hallmark and many others. Hallmark has had the most I've seen so far. Sorry I can't though.

I have done some experiments like '80's Simon does. But it is harder, but I use chipmunk sized tools.

Actually, I haven't checked so far, but '80's Simon has had more time to work on his smarts compared to me. I'm more popular though, because me and my brothers have travelled the world several times.

James: Now, Phelan, We'll ask you some questions then we'll have the viewers ask a couple questions.

Phelan: I'm good with that.

James: Alright, so from one person who's delt with a dark persona within themself to another, was it hard to keep the Darkness down? How would you do it? And when he was in control did he lock you away deep in your mind within mental scenes or did you know what he was doing while he was controlling you?

Phelan: In one way or another, I was always aware of what the Darkness did every time he took over my body, but that jerk made sure to keep me locked behind a mind barrier of his own to prevent me from returning back to my own body. You'll feel let down, depressed and helpless at first, but over the years, I realized that his will to govern me was getting weaker and weaker. I guess he underestimated the fact that I didn't want to be his vessel anymore, and that was his weakness after I broke free of his control.

James: So Did the Darkness try to act as a symbiote to control you and if he did when did you notice it?

Phelan: I don't think you could refer to the Darkness as a symbiote; he definitely seemed like a parasite to me. And our relationship with each other was... ahem, strictly plutonic. Right from the beginning, I was immediately aware of his possession over me. Like I said, it happened a long time ago; something I don't think I want to bring up just yet.

James: Anyone else have some questions before we move to our viewers questions?

Alvin: I've got some! Phelan, Why did you kiss Brittany? And do you still have loving feelings for her? And the last time we met you seemed to have an interest in Charlene, after what she did by using your feelings to return to the Darkness do you still have those feelings for her?

Phelan:It was just a dare! Besides, I'm not going to lie – I still have a little crush on Brittany, but I've learned to let her go. As for Charlene, what she did was inexcusable. That kind of love for power does not mean anything – it is nothing but a selfish desire.

Alvin: So do u still have feelings for Charlene like you did when she first came? Because it seemed like for a while you two were going steady.

Phelan: I was... for a while, until she betrayed me. Now I just don't feel the same way as I did with her anymore. I've been hurt a couple of times, mentally as well as physically, so it's best to know when to back off before the old wounds open up again.

Brittany: I have some! Phelan, Which of the other chipmunks or Chipettes (if any) would the Darkness possess? And how would you combat that chipmunk or Chipette? And how would u free them without killing them if that is possible? And what is your favorite song and favorite song that the Chipettes have sung?

Phelan: I don't think the Darkness could possibly possess any of you guys. Besides, you're the nicest chipmunks I've ever known, apart from Soron, and your hearts and spirits will never be broken by the Darkness's malevolent will.

And my favourite songs would have to be the ones you sang during The Chipmunk Adventure. They're really, really memorable from a very young age, and I can't stop myself from grinning every time I hear the Chipmunks' version of Wooly Bully!

Brittany:Wait, Didnt the Darkness try to control Alvin *_points at Alvin_* and wiped his mind and actually did take over your brother Alvin for a while?

Phelan: Oh wait... I think he did. My thoughts are a little scattered all over the place. But I was able to overpower the Darkness and restore Alvin back to his original self. I think I need a break, all these battles are driving me nuts! (laughs)

Simon: And I have a couple. First, What happens when the Darkness possesses someone? Can the Darkness use the dark powers he has through a possessed body without having the body being bound to the darkness like your's is?

Phelan: This might sound strange to you, but the Darkness has never possessed any other living creature than me. What a bummer. I guess being his vessel means that only I can serve as the entity that can host the living essence of the Darkness – nothing else can. Otherwise, what is the use of a vessel, huh? But he can take the form of anything or anyone else he sees; of course, it'll still have blood-red eyes and a black figure, but the Darkness can still use his powers when taking the resemblance of another living being.

Simon: Hmmm...

James: Anyway, here are some questions from our viewers for you. This is from Adam Seville.

"_Hey Phelan Got some Questions for you _

_Phelan how did you come to meet the chipmunks and chipettes ?_

_and if you could change anything what would it be ? _

_Also how would you like to star in my Sponsor's Upcoming movie / Story known as Adam and the chipmunks The Squeakquel my sponsor is still looking for Oc's to add and you might be one of them."_

Phelan: Hi there, Adam! I love your show, and I believe that you're making history with the most number of posts ever on the AatC FanFic archive.

The life I'm now having with the Chipmunks is chronicled in a story called The Darkness Comes, so you can find out by reading that. But since this is a talk-show and I'm feeling generous, I'll spill anyway.

I first met the Chipmunks after I ran away from my former master, The Darkness. He was a first-class jerk and a tyrant, and he gave me a good trashing for that. The good thing was that in my escape, I ended up on the Chipmunks' doorstep, where they nursed me back to health. I thought they were going to kick me out right after that, but they were kind enough to accept me as a member of their family. And for that, I'm very grateful to them.

As for the Chipettes, my brothers introduced me to them when they had a sleepover. It was fun and all, and I even got to kiss Brittany!

If there's anything I could change, I guess I should've told my brothers and the girls who I truly was right from the beginning. Secrets are what almost tore my newfound family apart, and I still feel a little guilty for not telling them immediately that I was the Darkness's vessel. Also, I wish I could've been a lot nicer to Soron, my bro, instead of getting into all those fights about who stabbed who in the back. But that part's over and done with.

Wow, sure, I'd like to be a part of your story. Thanks! I'll just let Winddragon in on the news; he acts as my agent of sorts, so I'm sure he'll be convinced to put me in.

James: Also keep watch for the story were we meet called In Darkest Night. But it may come in a while. Britt why don't you read the next question for Phelan.

Brittany: Sure. This is from Jill Seville,

"_So Phelan I can see that you're going to guest Star on Munks tonight! Awesome we will be watching the show . _

_So anyway What was your Life like before you met the chipmunks and chipettes ? _

_and what do you do in your Spare time ? _

_and who is your favorite chipmunk / Chipette?"_

Phelan: I try not to remember my life before I met the Chipmunks. Those were some of the most painful memories I could have ever experienced, and I do whatever I can to shut it out of my head. What I can tell you is that the Darkness trained me to be an expert of the shadows and the dark, a killer, if you must know. He's probably kicking himself in goodness-knows-where right now for bringing this upon himself, haha.

But I did live with Soron and his family for a while, and they were kind and loving to me, especially Soron himself – he was like the little brother I never had.

I don't get that plenty of spare time; I'm usually away from home fighting all kinds of evil or tracking down anything that could possibly suggest that the Darkness is rising once again. But on a good day when I'm free, I spend it just hanging about with my family. I sing, I try to play guitar, and I even help Theo out in the kitchen when I can.

Also, I don't really have a favourite Chipmunk or Chipette. They're all family to me, and I couldn't possibly favour a brother or a sister over the other. But Theo is the one closest to me, because he opened up to me with his warm personality, and I can tell you, that little guy's heart is as big as his appetite.

Alvin: ME NEXT!

James: Okay then, read the question.

Alvin: Awesome! This is from Sheryl Seville,

"_Oh and Dont worry James we have a spot just for you in the upcoming Film / Story by none other than chipmunkfanatic . _

_So anyway Phelan Who and i mean which chipette would you Date ? _

_Also what do you think of the upcoming Transformers Film ? _

_and Did you hear about the new AATC Film Chipwrecked I checked out the plot and its alright ."_

James: Hmm, Adam will have to let me know when he comes on next time.

Phelan: I don't think I could date any of the Chipettes. Definitely not. That would be like double-crossing your brothers, and I couldn't face another fiasco like the last time I almost did – you'll have to read Darkness to find out. Like I always say, it's bros before... ahem, well, you get the idea.

To be honest, I didn't feel much of the hype when I heard about the upcoming Transformers movie. I mean, the first trailer (the one just introducing the astronauts on the moon) just seemed like something I would have expected. But now, I guess I'll still be looking forward to it – I am quite the movie buff, believe it or not.

Yes, I've heard about the new Chipmunks movie, and it's going on my must-watch list.

James: I have actually seen the new Transformers movie, Dark of the Moon. I really enjoyed it! I have to admit, I'm kinda of a Transformers buff and fan.

Alvin: Kindof? I would say a lot more than kindof! You've seen every episode of Transformers in exitence, and have seen every movie! Not to mention you collection-

James: Okay! You don't have to act like it's all I do! Anyway, Simon could you read the next question?

Simon: Sure, this is from Charlene Seville,

_Hi there Great show you have here I like it _

_so Phelan you probably dont know that chipmunkfanatic's up coming film/ Story is going to feature us and how our band was shaped and Molded into what it is today . _

_So anyway Phelan which Chipette do you like the Most ? _

_Also what are your thoughts on Alvin ?_

Phelan: I think I've heard rumours about a story of how your band came to be, so I'll most definitely be looking forward to that.

Ah, you're not being easy on me! Since Alvin's out of the way, I suppose it's safe to say this: I had a crush on Brittany and still do. She gave me my first kiss, and that's supposed to mean something. But after a while, I realized that she was Alvin's girl all along, so I did the right thing by giving her up to be with the one she loved. Still, I hope that destiny will provide me with a soul mate of my own. Someday...

As for Alvin, he and I didn't really start out on good terms, did we? But the both of us finally learnt to put all our differences aside, and I can see the true chipmunk Alvin is. He's brave, he'll do anything to protect his friends and family, but most of all, he loves them very, very much – even if he denies it in the open!

James: Alright, this is from Katy Seville,

"_Hi I am Katy you can just call me kate for short . and this show is Awesome I love it and I am the person people talk to for Song Lists for Concerts our Dave sets them up and I handel the songs while our Technical Person Eddie Handels sound check along with the Stage lights and making sure that our Amp's work . _

_So Phelan What are your thoughts of the upcoming aatc Film Chipwrecked ? I think the Plots Cliche I could be wrong"_

Phelan: Hello Katy, nice to meet you!

I can't help but feel that the plot of the new Chipmunks movie is quite similar to one of the earlier episodes. I think it was called Island Fever or something? Nonetheless, I'm still just as excited as I know the rest of you guys are to watch that movie. I think that the CGI version of Theodore is unbelievably adorable, but don't tell him I said that!

James: This one is from Adam Seville,

"_So Phelan Who is your Favorite Transformer ? _

_and what do you think about Adam and the chipmunks the Squeaksquel its a Total parody on Alvin and the chipmunks the Squeaksquel and its going to be an awesome one . Check it out once our Sponsor gets done and uploaded."_

Phelan: My favourite transformer would have to be Optimus Prime, of course. Can't go wrong with supporting the good guys, huh? But I got to admit, when I saw those 6 Decepticons combine into Devastator in the second movie, I told myself "There's sure to be a toy on that, and I want to see for myself just how large it can get!" Sure enough, I found it, and wow, it is huge, alright!

I haven't heard of Adam and the Chipmunks yet, but since the whole band got together to ask me questions, I'll drop by and have a look, and even be a part of your story. It's the least I can do.

Brittany: And here is the last one from Paul Seville,

"_So Phelan I am sure that you never heard of our Band Adam and the chipmunks . Well this is our First Live Action Film / Story Plus the good new's is its going to star Every Single OC that every single author has Sent in or Made up Frankly it doesnt matter but there is no set Limit and oh you James could Star in it ... if you want to _

_So Phelan how do you Handel putting up with Alvin 24/7 ?"_

Phelan: I'd rather go one-on-one with the Darkness again than to put up with another of Alvin's shenanigans. Haha, I'm just kidding! He is a handful alright, but he's nowhere near as apocalyptic as the Darkness and his scheming plots. I just handle him as I'm sure any older brother would with their sibling – with all the patience of a turtle. And fortunately, I have Simon and Theo to back me up when I'm stuck.

James:Alright! So then we'll have a preformance from-

Alvin: James! He'll be preforming a song tonight!

James: Wait what?

Alvin: Yea! You will preform a song now! Come on, you know you want to!

James: Wait a minute, There was a song request to have you sing "Fly Love" to Brittany!

Brittany: I'm good either way.

Simon: I think you should do it if you were asked too Alvin.

Alvin: But we all want to hear James sing!

James: You're just trying to get out of it.

Alvin: A-am not!

James: Your Singing.

Alvin: *sighs in defeat* Fine. *walks backstage*

James: Brittany, since he's supposed to be singing to you, you should probally be back their too.

Brittany: Okay. *runs backstage*

James: Alright, please welcome Alvin Seville singing his first single, Fly Love! *people begin to cheer*

*Curtain comes up and Alvin is standing on stage with Brittany leaning on a rock looking a him*

Alvin: _**Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching for an answer**_

_**In the moonlight**_

_**When I saw your face**_

_**Saw you looking at me, saw you peaking out from under moon beams**_

_**Through the palm trees**_

_**Swaying in the breeze**_

_**I know I'm feeling so much more than ever before**_

_**And so I'm giving more to you than I though I could do**_

_**Don't know how it happened, don't know why, but you don't really need a reason**_

_**When the stars shine**_

_**Just to fall in love Made to love each other, made to be together for a life time**_

_**In the sunshine**_

_**Flying in the sky**_

_**I know I'm feeling so much more than ever before**_

_**And so I'm giving more to you than I though I could do**_

_**Now I know love is real**_

_**Soaring sky high, as the angels try Letting you and I Fly love**_

Alvin: Thank you, Thank you! And next week along with your questions also post if you all want to have James sing a song after Adam comes on!

James: ALVIN!

Alvin: *smiles innocently* Come on it'll be fun!

Brittany: I agree, I'd love to hear you sing!

Simon: I concur! A preformance from you may be quite enjoyable!

Phelan: I'd like to hear you sing.

James: *sighs in defeat* Fine, but I will choose the song then!

Alvin, Simon and Brittany: *In unison* Okay.

Alvin: So what did you think Brittany?

Brittany: I enjoyed it a lot!

James: Well, thank you for coming on Phelan.

Phelan: Thanks for having me on your show tonight, James. It was an honour to be here. And guys, *turns to camera* I promise I'll come home really, really soon. Just have some unfinished business to take care of first.

James: Great! Tune in to the next show where Adam Seville will be on next week! Please have plenty of questions for him! And also let us know if you want to hear a song from me as well! Have a Good Night and have a Good 4th of July!

Brittany: Now Alvin, It's time for you to get it!

Alvin: *glups* But what about the song I sang to you?

Brittany: That just means I won't go too hard, now you better start running!

Alvin: *begins to run* Someone help me!

James: Sorry but this is too entertaining!

*Brittany grabs his tail*

Alvin: NO! SHE'S GOT ME! *camera turns off*


	4. Adam Seville

James: Welcome back! First off we have a quick note from our sponsor,

"_Due to issues that include being unable to interview our guests as quickly as planned, this series will be run every two weeks, and every other week will be a re-run. Thank you all for watching."_

_The Chipette Protector_

So, Without further ado, we're back and going to enjoy another great episode!

Alvin: Yea! We're back and going to have some fun!

James: Where's Brittany?

Alvin: Don't know.

_*Brittany runs onstage, she looks like she was crying and is steaming mad*_

Brittany: ALVIN! YOU KISSED ALLISON?

_*Alvin backs up sweating bullets*_Alvin: Br-Brittany, It wasn't anything, I was dared too!

Brittany: That's not what the others told me! They said that you took her out on a date to the movies and when you got back you had a makeout session with her!

Alvin: That was the dare! She forced me to do it!

Brittany: THAT'S NOT WHAT HER BROTHER TOLD ME!

Alvin: W-what did he tell you?

Brittany: He said that you willingly asked her out, and that you started your makeout session with her!

Alvin: Brittany, he was fibbing! I didn't start our makeout session, she did!

Brittany: I don't believe you and as of now, WE'RE THROUGH!

_*Alvin looks at Brittany in shock* _Alvin: B-B-But Brittany, I love you!

Brittany: I don't think so anymore. *_turns her back to Alvin and walks to another part of the stage_*

James: Okay... Anyway, tonight we have Adam Seville on the show! _*the crowd cheers* _So lets get to some of the questions all of you have asked! This first one is from Adam Seville, a small message for you Brittany.

Brittany: Let's hear it, maybe he's better than Mr. Heartbreaker over there.

Alvin: I heard that!

Brittany: Good!

_*Alvin growls and goes to a different part of the stage* _James: Anyway here's what he says:

"Y_ea your right Brittany our world is kinda weird but its the weird that i like but Alvin did feel a little hurt that you chose me over him but Alvin noticed a girl named Jill and wanted to ask her out but was afraid that she would reject him but that chipmunk took his Chances and asked her out and those two have been happy ever since . oh and Jill does keep Alvin's Ego in check and they both love to prank the rest of us but we all get them back one way or another so we do have our ups and our downs but like Alvin said never catch you in a bad mood but I always know a way to Cheer you up like telling a good enough joke or finding something to whack myself with but not something solid enough to put me in the ground or in the hospital but enough to make you smile everyday but back at that Battle of the bands in our world you and your sisters did So what while we did Rock n roll all night instead of we are family we did Highway to hell so yea too bad for Ian thou instead of Ian hawke he should be called Ian Dumpster since he never thinks ahead like i do but still you and me are still Dating in my world Alvin's with Jill Eddie with Charlene while Paul's with Sheryl and you wanted to know if Simon and Theodore still Date Jeanette and Eleanor yea they do but i learn a little piece from each Like Science and math from Simon and Jeanette and Cooking from theodore and Eleanor and Music from Alvin and Jill and you have taught me the Basics in Fashion and what good outfits work with what season and Sheryl has taught me somethings about life in general and well Charlene has taught me some stuff about shopping for Clothes and what Jewelery goes with what Outfit don't worry Brittany i have taught them a few things as well like I taught you how to not only surf the net but using what type of word Document and not only that I even taught you how to write your own Stories along with the Basics of Story writing and to even top that you taught me how to Stand up for myself when someones picking on me at school and both you and me have a really good sense of humor but your sense of humor has rubbed off on me and you even told me to even Dance and sing at the same time but you would consider this Insane rambling but doesn't bother me as much but still you stick up for me and i stick up for you and if someone took you i would move heaven and earth to find you a promise i probably could and couldn't keep but as that old saying goes don't make promises you cant keep . Something i learned over time . but even thou i kinda like "Chick flicks " as Alvin calls them you tend to take a page right out of me though I don't know what your tastes are but would you care to tell me ? but I never got to know you on a Deep personal level i only wish i could but I know for a fact that you enjoy the Movies and tend to go to places like the Beach for instance you Love to sing and Dance with me but I think that might be an understatement and you also enjoy Hanging out with me and just talking about whatever comes to your mind but still i do enjoy your company as you enjoy mine but there is one thing i do remember about you . you do help me with my stories and i tend to help you with your Songs tho i could be wrong I mean i'm no song writer myself but i do tend to get a few ideas i mean you and me and Alvin are known around the world and so is the rest of our band but my Youngest one Katy is our Song writer while Eddie handles soundcheck and the rest of us Handel's the crowd and the last one Dave he handles Booking Concerts and Goes on tour with us and Claire tends to help out as well if you want to know more about claire i can tell you since i'm in a good mood Claire mostly helps around the house mostly during Dinner she helps Dave wash the Dishes while the rest of us go and do whatever we want till Bed time you and me tend to get on the internet and surf or Chat online with other people or like me Use fanfiction to upload a new story or read other people's work or do movie retellings but its my Understanding of you that when it comes to fashion you know what to get and what Matches and even tend to get me out of bed by now I know this might sound Gross to you so here goes you plant kisses down my neck and coo softly in my ear till I start to stir and wake up . there i said it you might consider it gross to you but Frankly doesn't bother me as much and i usually just collapse on the nearest bed or surf the net with my laptop and i had the chance to pull another nightstand and set a second monitor mouse and Speakers and you said you wanted the same so I did the same thing another nightstand with a second monitor with a mouse and speakers you could say that at times I am your personal slave but I do it to keep you happy but Mostly I try to keep you happy but Normally I feel Depressed on the inside __and try not to show it but at school I Plaster on a Smile to convince everyone that i'm fine . I know i'm spilling my guts but its who I am but I watch a lot of how to's on youtube to get a better Understanding of what to Expect in life like Being the what you call Perfect Boyfriend which is something i try not to do i can be the Best Boyfriend but still i do try my best to make you happy but in the end i know its all worth it but so far Hardly much has happened between us oh but a lots happened between Alvin and Jill from what i have heard from Simon and the others Alvin and Jill are the Most Sexually Active Brittany don't take this the wrong way or anything but I think that your Simile Brightens up my day the way you laugh makes me Smile and the way you tend to laugh at my jokes makes me want to tell more till your rolling on the floor laughing and the way you show your Competitive side makes me want to Compete against you well as you put it for fun but anyway you always know how to relax me to get to bed you Massage my shoulders and get me to be while you save whatever i was working on and Climb into bed with me . Oh and another thing that i like about you the way you complement me about my newest Story always makes me want to write more"_

Brittany: How sweet! Of course I'll tell you my interests when you come out of course.

James: _*sighs*_Brittany, what are you doing? I thought you didn't have any interest in him!

Brittany: I'm expanding my horizons! And now I need a new boyfriend to take me to that dance in a couple of weeks...

James: _*facepalms*_ Brittany... actually, this time I'm not getting involved. Let's just finish the show. This is from Spring-Heel-Jaqueline:

"_Just me or is EVERYBODY doing this? _

_*Sigh* All right, just because i wanna know how things are going to be answered . . ._

_What are each of your intake on voice comparison/contrast of the people (Ross Bagdasarian Sr. voicing all three chipmunks and Dave in THE ALVIN SHOW; Ross Bagdasarian Jr. voicing Dave, Alvin & Simon; Janice Karman doing Theodore and the Chipettes in ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS; Jason Lee-David Seville, Justin Long-Alvin, Matt Gray Gubler-Simon, Jesse McCartney-Theodore, Christina Applegate-Brittany, Anna Faris-Jeanette & Amy Poehler-Eleanor in CGI/LIVE ARCTION) who portrayed you? What are your opinions on them?_

_What other crossovers do each wish to do that hasn't happened? For example, I wanna read a Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers crossover . . ._

_Since Theodore was turned into a werewolf and Alvin a psychotic weirdo or whatever Dr. Frankenstein turned him into, what related monster would Simon, Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette turn into besides a werewolf and whatever Alvin was? How would you be cured?_

_What changes would you do in "The Alvin Show," "Alvin and the Chipmunks," and the recent movies?_

_CHIPETTES: What are each of your opinions on the attire worn in the live action movies compared to the ones in the cartoons?_

_CHIPMUNKS: Speaking of clothes, did either of you ever wear pants under those oversize sweatshirts in "The Alvin Show" and "Alvin and The Chipmunks?"_

_Don't forget to read and review my stories!"_

Alvin: Well, I don't know about the '80's but I was okay with my 'backup voice', but I hated having to miss out on talking in the entire Squeakquel movie! I mean, I'm the lead singer and main character of the movie and they couldn't let me say my own lines? Come on guys! But Justin did do good, I just wanted to do my own lines.

Brittany: You were sick Alvin! And no one wanted to hear your hoarse voice anyway. I enjoyed working with Christina Applegate, she was fun and did backup for my voice excellently! If your listening Christina, thanks a lot! And I also enjoyed working with you on our new movie too!

Alvin: Crossovers? Well, Chip-n-dale yea. I wanna prove were the best 'munks in town!

Brittany: Yep, The Chipettes rock the stage!

Alvin: So do we! Anyway, maybe a Stuart Little crossover, and a Marvel-verse crossover too.

Brittany: Yea, definitely the Stuart Little cross, and Jeanette said she wanted to meet the people from Inception, so maybe an Inception crossover as well.

Alvin: Well, Simon and Brittany got turned into vampires when we meet Dracula, that was scarry. When we meet the original Wolfman both '80's Alvin and Brittany were (almost) turned into werewolves. Eleanor was hypnotized by Simon and was almost his dinner while he was a vampire. I'm not sure if Jean or Ellie have been turned into monsters...

Brittany: Actually, Jeanette accidentally put Medusa's curse on her at one point, she literally turned me to stone! And Eleanor was forced into a casket and was turned into a mummy by that cursed casket...

James: Yep, those bad times... Sometimes I wonder, why us?

Alvin: I would have made them use the proper items! They made me eat stale cheeseballs plus they were a store brand! Not the ones I always buy!

Brittany: That I would be able to choose the wardrobe more. I mean, we actually had to wear the outfits that Ian gave us in the movie! They couldn't have given us something new?

James: And they wonder why people don't listen to them at home...

Brittany and Alvin: What was that?

James: _*smiles nervously* _Nothing!

Brittany: I loved my clothes! Why wouldn't I? Now, I will say that I like mine more than my '80's counterparts because mine are more modern. That's all I have to say about it. You'll have to ask Jeanette and Eleanor when they come back on the show.

Alvin: Yes, '80's Alvin does wear pants under his sweatshirt, same with Simon and Theodore. I know because we lived with them for a month.

James: I will when I can, I have read your Shades of Gray story and I like it so far.

Brittany: I'm reading this one! It's from LexiChipette:

"_Well, _

_To Brittany:_

_I heard that a new munk is going to be in Chipwrecked. And everyone is saying that they think you and him will like each other, and Alvin will become jealous...? xD_

_Alvin:_

_DO you like WAFFLES? _

_Request:_

_Vacation (By the Chipmunks and Chipettes. :D)"_

Brittany: Well, I'm not allowed per my contract to say really anything, plus the new guy would kill me if I spoiled his appearance on the big screen, but I can tell you that most likely you'll like the new munk whoever he or she is. _*winks at camera*_

Alvin: OF COURSE I LOVE WAFFLES! But I would give up waffles for you to forgive me Brittany.

Brittany: Keep dreaming heartbreaker!

_*Alvin hangs his head*_ Alvin: Britt please.

Brittany: NO!

James: Lets just continue on...

Alvin: Uh, who's the original artist of that song again? We have to give tribute to them before we can sing it, besides, we decided in the last episode that James is going to sing the song this week! But next week if you can tell us who to give tribute to we'll sing the song!

James: Alright! Now that we've gotten though all of our questions, lets get to our guest!

Our guest has starred in several movies and stories and has just finished not only his version of The Squeakquel but also a crossover with the Spy kids and the Star Wars saga, please welcome Adam Seville!

_*Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi plays as Adam walks out*_

Brittany: Wow, he's even hotter in person.

_*Alvin growls and gives Adam the evil eye and looks away from him*_

Brittany: What's wrong jealous?

Alvin: NO! Why would I be jealous of him?

Brittany: Because you still like me.

Alvin: Maybe, but I'm willing to give you space and your own choice in the matter.

Brittany: Yea right.

James: Thank you for coming Adam.

Adam: Thank you for letting me guest star on your show.

Brittany: _*Comes close to Adam* _Oh a hunk like you can come and be a guest star in my dressing room whenever you want.

Adam: T-Thanks?

Brittany: Aw come on don't be shy.

_*Alvin glares at Brittany and Adam and mumbles to himself about Adam stealing his girl.*_

James: Anyway we have a couple questions for you then we'll get to our viewers questions, First question from me is, Didn't u already marry Brittany and why in ur world did Alvin date Charlene and now is dating Jill?

Brittany: If you asked me to marry you I would. _*looks at Adam dreamily*_

Adam: Thats mostly in another world but quite different from the one that we live in as for Alvin dating Jill and Charlene well first off Jill and Alvin have a lot in common and Charlene, well, she is Dating Eddie another one of my brothers .

James: So in an alternate reality, You had already married Brittany and Alvin and Charlene are dating?

Adam: Yep. That is absolutely true.

James: So, am I in ur alternate world?

Adam: Yea James, you are in my alternate world but living alone but with someone to look after you though I don't know who it is.

James: With my luck it'll be something like Miss Miller or worse...

Brittany: Yea, you do have a lot of bad luck at times don't you?

James: I wish that I didn't but I do.

So then, what would do if u met your Dark Counterpart?

Adam: Well, I'd think my Dark Counterpart would be a cereal killer looking for revenge. If I met him I'd probally, figure out where he's going to strike next and ambush him then. Then I'd have to choose either let him go or kick his butt and leave him for dead out in the middle of a dessert.

James: Okay, and have u ever dated anyone else besides Brittany, like Jill?

Adam: Well, I wouldn't date Jill. She's like a sister to me, that's why. But I have not dated anyone else besides Brittany. And she's perfect for me!

James: Alright then, Brittany, do you have any questions?

Brittany: Yep, I've got some for this hunk. _*winks at Adam, Adam gulps nervously and hopes that he doesn't upset his girlfriend*_

Brittany: Alright, first how do you deal with Alvin and his antics?

Adam:

Brittany: Okay, so why is your group so big?

Adam:

Brittany:Have you ever been captured and experimented on before?

Adam: No, I have never been captured or experimented on, yet.

Brittany: Great, I love a guy that hasn't been messed with before. *she leans closer to him, Alvin growls, she turns and glares at him and clears her throat* So can you tell us if this legend of a new album that you are bringing out is true?

Adam: Yes, it's true, we do have an upcoming official soundtrack that is being released right along with our new movie so be on the look out for it. I can tell you that the first track is originally from Bon Jovi because I can't say anything else about it until it's released except you'll have to watch the movie to find out the rest of the tracks, all of them will be in that movie. But I've already said too much about it.

Brittany: Oh, sounds nice! I can't wait to watch! So then my last question is, if you had to choose, what monster or mythical creature would you end up turning into?

Adam: I would end up turning into a Vampire/Werewolf or the ancient term would be a Lycan.

Brittany: Also, I love to shop, and watch movies, and...

*Alvin growls again, and looks like he's going to kill Adam, so James quickly steps in to keep Alvin from doing anything*

James: Uh, Britt, why don't you tell him after the show? Alvin, what are your questions?

Alvin: Yea, did you hypnotize Brittany to fall for you?

Adam: Absolutely not! Brittany made her own choice by her own free will. I did nothing to her like Hypnotizing her, that's Absurd!

Alvin: I doubt it, so Do you have any superpowers?

Adam: No I do not.

Alvin: Hmm, so Are you really a secret agent and a Jedi?

Adam: After my brothers and sisters rescue mission I signed for the clone wars after I retired from the OSS international at the time it had a spy kids program in which as mostly everyone knows we all signed up. As to how I became a Jedi, it was just simple training.

Alvin: Okay and finally, who is Jill?

Adam: Jill is another one of my sisters that we all met she came from a family that abused her raped her and made her drink Beer and smoke.

James: That must be a hard life to come from, anyway, here are some questions for you from our viewers, First this is from Charlene Seville,

"_So Adam how does it feel to Star in a second Feature length film and what are your thoughts on working with your Band Members?"_

Adam: Yea it's quite good staring in another film with the chipmunks and chipettes and the cast from the Sqeakquel, so it's Awesome!

James: Alright, so for the next question, from Jill Seville,

"_So Adam since your going to be Staring in your next Movie we all know you love Brittany so what are your thoughts on her?_"

Adam: Well since we met I would enjoy working with her again anyway my thoughts on her simple, She's cute smart in fashion get on her bad side and she can really screw you over but we always work like a team like during the battle of the bands the girls were told to hate us but I knew deep down that it would never happen but she and I some how clicked like she would help me when i'm stuck on certain things like mostly school work or figuring out new stories to write she is Awesome in every way like when we are done we always look over our work and see if there is room for improvement or when we hate telling secrets that we might as well just to get what ever is on us off our chests just so we feel better and can move forward in our relationship

Brittany: I'm reading this one! It's from Megan Seville,

"_Hey Adam, my name is Megan. So anyway you must quite happy to be staring in Chipwrecked as much as I am, but anyway I wanted to let you know that I am going to be dating Joel Seville so don't worry. _

_So Adam how Serious about Brittany are you? we all know that you were head over hind heels for her when you and your Brothers met in the Sqeakquel of course"_

Adam: Me and Brittany are pretty serious.

Brittany: Alright! This one is from Cheryl Seville,

"_So Adam how do you feel working with Alvin Simon and Theodore Paul Eddie Joe and Joel again I know that have to put up with Alvin but whats the Number one thing that you love about him as a brother?"_

Adam: Well Alvin can be a bit rowdy Simon is the Smart one Theodore is a great cook Paul is an awesome Guitar player Eddie Helps out with the soundcheck Joe and Joel Work at chipmunk studios

_*James notices Alvin getting really angry because Adam and Brittany are so close, he quickly runs over and takes the notes away from Brittany.*_

James: I'm going to read some more now.

Brittany: _*growls* _Why?

_*James points at Alvin and Brittany looks and notices that Alvin is about to murder Adam, she nods and moves away some.*_

Brittany: Ha! I knew you were jealous!

Alvin: What do you mean?

Brittany: You can't stand me by Adam, but I've moved passed some two-timing chipmunk like you. _*She sticks her nose up and begins to walk away*_

Alvin: _*chases her*_ Wait Brittany, please! I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to cross you! Please don't dump me! _*He grabs her legs and starts to cry on camera*_

James: This is better than watching citcoms on tv.

Adam: I agree, it's actually kinda funny.

_*Alvin and Brittany glare at us and turn back to each other*_

Alvin: Is there any way I can make it up to you, so you won't dump me?

Brittany: Hmmm, I do have something, but first kiss me on live tv.

_*Alvin nods and pulls Brittany into a long deep kiss*_

James: Saw it coming, I liked the fighting better.

Adam: _*nods*_ Yep that was more interesting.

_*Alvin and Brittany seperate and glare at us again*_

James and Adam: What?

Alvin: Just continue with the show.

Brittany: Yea, I'll let you know what you have to do at the end.

Alvin: _*sarcastic look*_ I can't wait...

Brittany: I hope not! _*smiles darkly*_

James: Alright, this one is from Katy Seville,

"_Hey I got a song that James could sing and its our number one song Girls Just wanna have fun and he's Singing it with None other than Brittany oh right onto the Questions _

_Adam you must quite Happy to Star in a new film with your "Lover " Brittany? And don't worry your secrets safe with me"_

James: Umm, we might do that song, if we can...

Adam: Well yea, I am quite happy to be staring in another movie with Brittany and yes she is my lover if you watched the squeakquel you'll see why

James: Okay... Anyway, onto the next question from Paul Seville,

"_So Adam my Dear Brother I know your going to Enjoy Staring a new film with Brittany and the rest of us. _

_So Adam are you and Brittany going to kiss under the Stars in the Film?"_

Alvin: You wish! Brittany's going to dump him and go for me, how it was meant to be!

James: Alvin, this is Adam's question not yours so let him answer!

Alvin: _*groans* _Fine, _*walks offscreen*_

James: Sorry, now Adam, what is the answer to the question?

Adam: Okay... Well, we don't know yet. Probably when the others aren't looking.

James: Alright, lets head onto the next question, This is from Joe Seville...

Brittany: How many of these people are there?

Alvin: Must be like our kids or something...

Brittany: _*shivers at the thought*_ I'm going to have THAT many kids? It'll destroy my perfect figure!

James: I doubt that all the 'munks are your kids, they may even be human like me.

Brittany: _*sighs* _I hope their all not mine, that's too many kids for me to take care of, plus Alvin!

Alvin: Hey! You can't even cook!

Brittany: Don't even start Burn-boy!

James: Anyway onto the question:

"_Hey Adam my Awesome brother since the others asked you Questions about you staring in the second film I might as well join in aswell_

_So I heard that our sponsor just got the Soundtrack ready and is even sent it off to get it ready for finilazing it for release when the movie is also released so anyway what is your soundtrack gonna look like ?_

_And Adam I was thinking who am i going to ask out in the retelling Hmmm ?"_

Adam: Well Joe I don't know who your going to ask out yet its all up to the person who writes and tell's the story and well frankly I have no control as to who but mostly the script writers at chipmunk studios.

James: And one more question, from Joel Seville,

"_So Adam since your soundtrack is being worked on i was thinking that maybe we could all be ... well anyway onto the Questions _

_Adam since you made your selection for the soundtrack just what song are you and Brittany going to sing in the Movie ?"_

Adam: Well since I wasn't the one who chose those songs it was our sponsor who chose them and well they are better than the ones the people at Bagdasarian Productions would choose.

James: And now, for our song tonight, I guess I'm doing Girls just wanna have fun with Brittany.

Brittany: But I don't sing that song, my '80's Counterpart does.

James: I guess your right, sorry Katy, when I can get the '80's Chipettes on I can sing it with them.

Alvin: But we are still going to make you sing this time.

James: But what song am I going to sing then?

Brittany: How about Iridescent from Transformers 3?

Adam: You sing that song?

James: Yep, I sang all three songs for the Transformers movies in this dimension.

Adam: Cool! Can I sing with you?

James: Sure.

_*James and Adam run offstage and get ready to sing.*_

Brittany: Please welcome, James singing the song Iridescent from Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon Soundtrack!

_*The song begins to play, James begins to sing*_

**James: Y****ou were standing in the wake of devastation**

**You were waiting on the edge of the unknown **

**With the cataclysm raining down, **

**insides crying save me now **

**you were there impossibly alone.**

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? **

**You build up hope when failures all you've known.**

*****_**Adam begins to sing with James**_*****

**Remember all the sadness and frustration, **

**and Let it go, **

**Let it go. **

**And in the burst of light that blinded every angel,**

**As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars**

**You felt the gravity of tempered grace,**

**falling into empty space.**

**No one there to catch you in their arms **

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? **

**You build up hope when failure's all you've known,**

**Remember all the sadness and frustration,**

**and Let it go, **

**Let It Go. **

_***Instrumental part, James plays guitar***_

*****_**Alvin, Adam and Brittany without mics begin to sing**_*** **

**Let it go,**

**Let it go **

*****_**James begins to sing again**_*****

**Let it go **

**Let it go **

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**

**you build hope when failure's all you've known**

**Remember all the sadness and frustration,**

**and let it go, **

**Let It Go.**

Alvin: Give a big round of appaluse for James!

_*audience cheers loudly*_

James: We thank our guest Adam Seville for coming on the show tonight, On our next show, we'll have from the story 'Monster' Alvin and his 'demon' Number Thirteen on the show! So please have some questions for him as well, Thank you and have a good night!

Brittany: Now for what I'm going to make you do... _*she smiles cunningly and mischievously*_

Alvin: Oh no...

_*Camera turns off*_


End file.
